The Story Of Us
by can'tspeak
Summary: My friends were right. I had no future with The Unknown. For one, he was unkown; to me and my friends. For all I knew, he was a creep. But that didn't stop me from falling in love. I had to stop talking to him, right? OOC/UsualPairings/AU.All Human R&R *Title Changed*
1. The Day I Met You

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight

"C'mon, it won't be that bad," Alice said to me. I was sitting on my couch, watching TV and just relaxing at home. There was nothing to do, it was the weekend and I'd already done everything that I needed to do.

My name is Isabella Marie Swan, Bella for short. My best friend Alice was over at my house for a sleepover and right now she was trying to convince me to do something I wouldn't even imagine doing on my own. It was mostly my cousin's idea. Her name is Rosalie Hale and she too lives in Forks with her parents and twin brother, Jasper.

This summer when I was out with Rose, she read my spiral. I like writing stories for fun. This summer Rose convinced me write one and publish it on a website where people can read it. I wrote the story but I'm still not sure I want to put it on a website. It's my work, my feelings, my thoughts. So, here Alice was trying to convince to put it online.

"Alice, no. I don't want people knowing who I am or wanting to who I am," I said for the umpteenth time.

"How will people know who you are? All you have to do is publish your story; you don't have to give your name or your e-mail address. You don't even need to write where you live. All you have to do is publish your story under some random but cool name and people all around the world will read it."

I stared at her when she was done talking. She said all that in one breath.

"Alice breathe, if it makes you feel better I'll think about it," I said returning my attention to the TV.

"Nope, you have to do it tonight, I'll give you half hour to think about it and then you have to come up with an author name," Alice said. She took the remote from my hand and turned the TV off.

I sighed, there was no fighting Alice. I hadn't agreed to publish my story. It was personal; to be more accurate it was basically my own life. Only it wasn't how it is now, it was about how I wanted it to be. I wanted to have a boyfriend, I wanted to be prettier, I wanted to have more courage. I need a lot of courage, here I am thinking about publishing something I wrote under a random name, and I'm freaking out. No one will know that it's a girl with brown eyes, brown hair and a high school senior living in a small town called Forks.

I moved here one year ago. I live with my dad, Charlie aka Police Chief Swan. Until a year ago I used to with my mom, Renee in Phoenix. She got married to Phil and I decided to come live with Charlie and so far it's been good. I made a best friend that is a lot more than I and my parents expected me to do. Alice is great, she's only 4'10, and she has spiky ink black hair and a crush on my cousin Jasper that she thinks I don't know about. She's hyper all the time and she loves to shop, a quality I am not fond of.

"Alright, time's up. What did you come up with?" Alice said and the way she was jumping up and down I could tell that she came up with something.

"Well, you already know that I came up with nothing, and even if I had come up with something, we both know you're going with your idea."

"Don't be such a pessimist, it'll be great. You're a great writer, I have read your story, just don't worry," she said patting my arm, in a sympathetic way.

"Okay, so what did you come up with?" I asked, even I was starting to get a little excited. Maybe it won't be that bad, I am going to take a chance and believe that Alice is right. I shouldn't doubt my abilities.

"I have a lot of ideas and to narrow them down I am going to ask you one thing. Do you want something that has your name in it or not?" she asked all business. I just noticed that while I was thinking, she had gotten her laptop and right now it was open on the coffee table, facing us.

"Definitely something that doesn't have my name," I replied.

"How about 'Crazy Addiction'?" she asked me.

"You know what's weird? I love it," I said hugging her. Maybe it won't be as bad as I make it sound.

"Now all you have to do is fill out your info so you can have an account and then you can publish your story," Alice said turning the laptop so it was facing me.

I looked at it and I wasn't surprised she had already filled out my information for me and the page was on "publish a story". I sighed.

It's no big deal all I have to do is publish the story, I already have it written.

"Wait before you publish the story, you have to decide the name of the story," Alice said taking the laptop from me.

I sighed again. My story was about a girl who meets a handsome stranger and then they fall in love and live happily ever after. I know it sounds like a fairy tale but I like the idea. I pulled my knees up to my chest and put my chin on top.

"The Day I Met You," I whispered.

"What about the day you met me?" Alice asked confused.

"No, the name for the story, The Day I Met You," I said

"OOOHHHHH, it's so romantic," Alice said clapping her hands. I just rolled my eyes.

I snatched the laptop from her surprised hands.

"Look what we have here. Little "Miss. I don't have a crush on Jasper" is talking to Jasper in the middle of the night." I smirked.

"I DO NOT have a crush on your cousin," Alice said going red in the face.

"You mean Jasper. You know I think he has a crush on you too," I said and to Jasper I wrote that Alice isn't available right now.

"So can we get on with the story thing already? I'm tired and I would like to go to bed now."

"Oh, alright, we'll do the story than go to sleep," Alice said stretching her short arms over her head.

So I went to publish story, put in the story name, read all the guidelines, and published my story. I sighed again, now it's done. Anyone, anywhere will be able to read my story now. Oh well, I think it's a good thing, something courageous. I showed it to Alice and she practically jumped in my lap from excitement. I laughed along with her.

"Good night Alice, dream sweet dreams of Jasper, I said teasing her.

"Haha, very funny, good night."

She stuck her tongue out at me and then went to sleep.

I lay awake in bed thinking about who would read my story and if anyone would even understand it. Maybe I'll ask Rose or Jasper to read it. Well tomorrow morning I guess I'll find out if I can pursue a career as a writer.

…

I felt the sun even before I opened my eyes. Wait is it _sunny _outside? I opened my eyes and sure enough there was the sun. It's never sunny in Forks, that's one of the things I hated here. At that point I realized that I was moving or rather going up and down. I turned my head and saw Alice jumping up and down on the bed.

I groaned, and looked at the clock. It was only 9:30 am.

"Alice, what are you doing? It's so early," I groaned turning around and pulling the comforter over my head. The next thing I knew she snatched the comforter from my hands.

"Bella, wake up, I don't how you can sleep. Don't you want to know if someone read your story or not?" she asked me.

"No, I don't, now let me sleep." I turned over and curled into a ball.

"I think someone send you a message concerning the story," Alice said turning me over. She was freakishly strong for someone for so small.

"What do you mean by a message?" I asked suspicious.

"Like a review, you know saying how they like your story and things like that." Alice got up from the bed and got the laptop.

"C'mon look at it; I'm sure you're excited."

She dumped the laptop on the bed and went to pull the curtains from the window.

"Ugh, too bright," I said bringing my arms to cover my eyes.

"Well duh, it's sunny. I thought you liked the Sun," Alice said coming to join me on the bed.

"I do but I don't want it in my eyes all the time," I said putting my arm down and opening the laptop.

"So why is some random person sending me an e-mail about my story?" I asked confused.

"Well it's a website that people come to and read what other people wrote or publish their own stories and than other people review if they liked the story or if you can improve it," Alice explained

"IMPROVE my story, there is nothing to improve, it's my life story or rather how I would like my life to be. There is nothing to improve in that story."

I was angry; no stranger is going to tell me to improve my story.

"Relax, I was just saying, I have read your story and it's fantastic you don't need to improve," Alice said patting my arm and turning the laptop on.

"Now let's see if you got something," she said and I just rolled my eyes.

"Oh My God, you got a message. Open it, open it, open it," Alice said clapping her hands and jumping up and down.

"Alright," I said laughing. I opened the e-mail and it was from someone called The Unknown.

"Who's it from?" she asked me

"Someone called The Unknown," I said opening it e-mail.

"The Unknown, sounds interesting,"sShe said smirking

"So, what does it say?" she asked me, sitting down.

"It says 'I loved your story, it sounds wonderful. Although there is something about the way you wrote that it leads me to think that it's about your life. Well, I can be wrong. I was wondering if there was some way I could talk to you. After reading your story I could tell that you are a fascinating person.'" I read. I wanted to know who this person was because no one, not even Alice, had been able to tell that my story was based on my life.

"Wow," was all Alice said.

"Uh-huh," I replied before I shut the laptop and went to get ready.

**AN: This is my second story. And I can see that this one has potential. I would really appreciate you guys telling me if I should continue this story. Thank you. Don't forget to review. **


	2. Taking A Chance

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

**AN: Please don't forget to review, as I am being nice and putting the next chapter up after 1 day. And thank you to everyone who read my story. **

I was sitting at the kitchen table watching Alice. She was so excited that she could barely sit in the chair. She wanted me to talk to The Unknown and I wanted The Unknown to remain unknown. I don't want to talk to some random person somewhere, for all I know h/she could be a stalker.

"C'mon you have to talk; the person is your fan," Alice said jumping up and down on the chair.

"Alice, I already said no. You promised I wouldn't have to talk to anyone or give them my name. Now I don't want to discuss it anymore." I got up and put my hand on her shoulder and pushed her down.

"Fine, but can I talk to him?" Alice asked me, turning her big Bambi eyes on me.

"Him, it's a guy?" I asked confused.

"Well, I don't know. 'The Unknown' just makes it seem like it might a guy," she said tapping away at her laptop.

I sighed and went to get some juice. I can't believe she wanted me to talk to someone who might or might not be a guy. If it's a girl I might consider talking to her, but there is no way I'm talking to a guy. For all I know, he could very well be a stalker.

"Ali, you want juice?" I asked Alice, but she wasn't even paying attention to me. She was talking to someone on her laptop. If was Jasper I hoped he would ask her out already.

"Edward Cullen,"she whispered.

"Huh?" I was confused. Who was Edward Cullen?

"The Unknown's real name is Edward Cullen and he wants to talk to you," she said jumping out of the chair and coming over to where I was standing next to the sink.

"What, you messaged him without my permission? And now he wants to talk to me?" I couldn't believe she would do that to me. I told her I didn't want to talk to anyone.

"He already wanted to talk to you; all I did was talk to him and tell him about you," she said innocently.

"What did you tell him?" I asked hands on my hips. Not only did she go against my will and talk to him, she talked about me.

"Nothing really, I didn't even tell him your name, I didn't even tell him my name. I just told him you're a high school senior and that I am your best friend and also that you don't want to talk to him. He was kind of sad when I told him that, he really wants to talk to you," she explained.

I turned away and looked out the window; it had a view of the backyard. The backyard wasn't that big, just a small space and beyond that was just the forest. Sometimes I wondered what dark secret it carried with it. I want to go for a walk in the forest but I am too scared of what I might find and since it rains here all the time, you can't go hiking.

In my story the girl gets lost in the forest and runs into a handsome stranger. He saves her from falling down a cliff and into water. I wish I could meet a handsome stranger. Meet him, talk to him, love him, and be with him all the time. I sighed again; you don't always get what you want.

Maybe I should talk to this Edward Cullen person, I took a great chance and published my story for strangers to read it. Well he was a stranger and I don't have to tell him anything.

"If, hypothetically speaking, I do talk to him, I don't have to tell him anything do I?" I asked Alice who had resumed her place at the table.

"Of course not, he wants to know about your story and just talk to you," she replied looking at me. Looking at her I honestly wanted to talk to this guy. Alice was so confident when it came to random things. She even designed her own clothes; she was weird and wonderful at the same time. This is why I loved her so much, she wasn't afraid to show who she really was.

"Okay I'll talk to him, only if I don't have to give him any personal info or talk to him about me," I said and sat down at the table and took the laptop from her.

"Yay, I knew you would agree sooner or later," she said clapping her hands and I laughed along with her. Yes, maybe will this won't be bad.

So I opened up the chat window and started talking to this Edward Cullen person.

"Hey," I wrote.

"Am I talking to Crazy Addiction or is it still her hyper bff?" he messaged me back.

"Funny, and it's Crazy Addiction," I wrote back laughing.

"Huh, until 2 minutes ago you didn't even want to talk to him and now you're laughing at something he wrote. Aren't I just the best?" Alice said smugly, folding her arms across her chest.

"Okay, I agree it's not that bad," I replied, rolling my eyes.

"So you finally decided to grace me with your presence," The Unknown wrote back.

"Well I'm not really comfortable talking to some guy somewhere," I wrote back in total honesty.

"Well, don't worry I promise not to ask you anything that will make you uncomfortable," he replied.

"That's so sweet, thank you," I wrote.

"He's really sweet, maybe talking to him won't be as bad as I thought," I said to Alice, who was busy texting on her phone.

"Who are you texting?" I asked.

"No one you know," she replied quickly, putting away her cell phone.

"Actually, since I`m related to Jasper, I do know him." I smirked. That blush of hers gives her away every time.

"Well if you must know, Rose isn't picking up her phone so I was just texting Jasper to ask him if he would tell Rose to come over here," she said looking away.

"She's probably out with her boyfriend Emmett. Why is she coming here though?" I asked. Rose rarely came to my house on the weekends, mostly because she spends it with her boyfriend Emmett who's also a senior and the captain of the football team at Forks High School.

"So she can see you talking to Edward Cullen aka The Unknown," she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"So how old are you?" I asked Edward.

"18, you?" he replied back.

"Same, so I assume you're a high school senior?"

"Yup." He send it with a smiley face.

"Nice."

"Ya, but it's really boring here most of time." He send back.

"Well don't you hang out with your friends or your girlfriend?" I asked

"I have lots of friends that I hang out with all the time at school, unfortunately no girlfriend." He replied back.

"That's sad." I wrote.

"Mhm." He said.

That's when I heard the door open. I almost forgot about Charlie, he was out on a fishing trip. I had to make dinner.

"Well I have to go make dinner, but maybe I'll talk to you later." I send to Edward.

"I'll be here. Enjoy cooking." He said

"Thanks." I send him and signed off.

I got up from the chair and went to greet Charlie.

"Hey dad, how was the fishing trip?" I asked him as he took off his jacket and hung it on the coat hanger. It had gotten cold since this morning.

"It was good, the fish bite good today," he replied taking his shoes off.

"That's great, dinner will be late today. I completely lost track of time," I said over my shoulder on the way to the kitchen where Alice said talking on the laptop.

"It's ok let's just order a pizza. Hey, Alice." He came in the kitchen to get a drink and then went to the living room to watch TV.

"Hey, Charlie," Alice replied back.

So I ordered the pizza and sat down at the kitchen table and watched Alice type away at her laptop.

"What?" She looked up at me.

"You're talking to Edward aren't you?" I asked her.

"No." She was looking anywhere but directly at me.

"Do not lie to me," I said to her shutting the laptop.

"Oh, alright I am talking to him but what's wrong with that. Aren't I allowed to talk to him?" She took the laptop from me and opened it again.

"Talk to him I don't care but don't talk to him under my name or about me," I said picking up the beat up copy of Wuthering Heights.

"Well as a matter of fact he was wondering when you'll be done cooking because he wants to talk to you," she said looking at me over the laptop.

"Does he now?" I asked, feigning non- interest.

"Yes, should I tell him you want to talk to him too?" She smirked

"How about you let me tell him that we have school tomorrow so I won't be able to talk to him right now and if possible I'll talk to him tomorrow?" I suggested.

"I like that idea, and since I don't have any plans tomorrow I'll come home with you." She passed the laptop over to me and picked up the Vogue magazine she was reading before.

"Hey it's me Crazy Addiction." I send to Edward

"Hey, Welcome Back." He replied

"Thanks, but I can't talk to you right now because I have school tomorrow and I still have to eat dinner, also me and Alice slept pretty late yesterday," I said.

"Sure no problem, but will I talk to you tomorrow?"he asked

"Maybe." On that note I signed off and turned off the laptop.

"Pizza's here." I heard my dad say.

So we went to the living room and ate. After that me and Alice went to my room and went to bed.

Again I lay in bed but this time I was thinking about Edward Cullen. I kept wondering where he lived and what type of person he was. I liked talking to him he was nice and maybe I'll talk to him tomorrow. I sighed, turned over and went to sleep, dreading tomorrow because school will start after the weekend.

**AN: Please don't forget to review. I would like to thank everyone who read the story. I would put up the next chapter soon for both my stories. Thank you. **


	3. Waiting

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

When I woke up the next morning, it was raining outside, looked like everything was back to normal. I didn't feel giddy over talking to Edward anymore, although I'm not sure about Alice. I turned over and noticed that Alice wasn't there anymore. I guess she was already up and ready. I got up and went to take a shower and get ready.

When I got downstairs I noticed that Charlie was already gone and Alice was sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee.

"Why do you need to drink coffee, you're always wide awake and hyper?" I asked her while getting myself a bowl of cereal.

"Well, I like coffee; it makes me more awake and hyper?" she asked putting her mug down and folding her arms on the table.

"By the way, I talked to Rose and she said she wants to come over too," she said all this very calmly. Alice is never calm, unless it's the calm before the storm type.

"Okay, I don't have a problem with that, but you guys are making a big deal out of it. I only talked to the guy once it's not like I'm getting married to him or something," I replied while eating my cereal.

I was just talking to him because I thought he was a nice person and he would be fun to talk to. I hated it that Alice and Rose were making a big deal out of it. He's just a guy, who none of us really know anything about besides his name.

"It is a big deal; it's _you_ talking to a _guy._ When was the last time you talked to a guy voluntarily?" Alice asked me, looking at me like I had committed a crime.

"I talked to Ben on Friday. I asked him what he and Angela were doing for the weekend," I said to Alice, all the while eating my cereal. Ben and Angela went to Forks High School with us and in my opinion were the second cutest couple at the school. First being Emmett and Rosalie.

"I didn't mean it like that, I meant talked to a guy with a possibility of having a relationship," Alice said putting her laptop in her bag.

"Relationship? I just talked to the guy yesterday and you're already planning a relationship," I said bewildered. I don't even know the guy properly; hell he doesn't even know my name. All I know is that he might be the stranger I dream of being with.

"For all you know he could be the stranger you dream about," Alice said reading my mind.

"Alice he doesn't even know my name and if he's all that handsome and wonderful don't you think he would have a girlfriend?" I got up and put my bowl in the sink. We got our bags and jacket and left for school. We were taking Alice's yellow Porsche.

"Well sure he would but he said he doesn't," she was looking at me and driving at the same time.

"Would you look at the road? And for all we know maybe he's lying. Maybe he's some stalker guy who pretends to be a high school senior and talks to girls," I said looking outside. The green was going by so fast, before I knew it we were at school.

"He told me we can ask him anything we want to know about him and I think he's not lying. You should trust yourself, me and him." She parked the car next to a shiny red BMW convertible.

The owner of the car was standing next to it and next to her was a guy. The girl was tall and beautiful and blonde and looked like she just came from a photo shoot. She was my cousin Rosalie and the guy next to her was her twin brother Jasper, also Alice's crush.

"He is wonderful, and I'm sure he's pretty hot too." Alice walked over to where Rose and Jazz were standing and gave Rose a quick hug and Jasper a wave.

"Who's pretty hot?" Jasper asked and I could tell that he was jealous.

"This guy Bella is talking to online but we don't know anything about him, besides his name," Rose explained.

"Isn't that risky, talking to a guy you barely know? He could very well be a stalker," Jazz replied putting his arm around my shoulder.

"See I'm not the only one who thinks he might be a stalker," I said

"He is not a stalker, and if you have questions why don't you just ask him. Anyway if we don't go to class now we'll be late," Rose said and left for class with Alice.

Jasper and I followed after them. Suddenly I didn't feel so courageous, yesterday was a day for taking chances, and when I woke up this morning the courage was gone. Maybe I was in a better mood yesterday because of the sun, with the sun came courage and with the rain came suspicion. The sensible part of my mind was telling me that I shouldn't talk to him, and the romantic part of my mind was telling me that it won't be that bad. I talked to him yesterday and I didn't hate it, in fact I wanted to talk to him again.

First period I had English, but I couldn't pay attention. I kept thinking about Edward and how I wanted school to be over so I could go talk to him. I had decided to go with Alice and just trust my instincts. The rest of the day went by slowly; by the time lunch came around I thought I was going to be sick.

At least the rest of the day went by fast and when I met Alice in the school parking lot, I could tell that she was really excited. I was going home with Alice and Rose would meet us there after she dropped Jasper off at home.

When we got home Alice ran in before me and for a minute I just stood there and stared after her. He wanted to talk to me, he was my fan and she was more excited to talk to him than I was. I walked in the house and went straight to my room because I knew that's where Alice would be.

"Can't you just use my computer?" I asked her when I saw her open up her laptop.

"Nope, laptop will be easier because this way we can do our homework and just relax on the bed," she said lying down on the bed.

I put down my bag, took off my shoes and went to play some music as background. I wanted to take the laptop from Alice and check if he was on or not but I didn't want to seem too excited.

"Oh, he's not on," Alice said and I heard her shut the laptop.

My heart sank; I had been hoping to talk to him the whole day. Maybe that's why he wasn't on because I wanted him to be on. Well then I will just have to focus my mind on something else. There was an English assignment I needed to work on.

"Maybe, we can do our work and wait for him to come on. What do you say we move this party to the living room?" I didn't wait for her to reply and just grabbed my bag and went downstairs.

I couldn't believe it but I was close to tears. It was like one of those things where you expected someone or something to be wonderful and it ended up slapping you in the face and you were disappointed beyond belief. I couldn't believe I was having this sort of reaction to a guy I talked to for about 5 minutes. I just had to calm down. I heard knocking on the door and went to open it.

"Hey," Rose said as she came in and took off her jacket.

"Ali, Rose is here," I yelled up the stairs.

"Someone's in a bad mood." Rose sat down on the couch and looked at me. Alice came down at that time and sat next to Rose and placed her laptop at the coffee table.

"She's just upset because Edward isn't on," Alice explained.

"Am I that bad at hiding my emotions?" I went over to sit down in the rocking chair.

"Yes, but don't be upset I'm sure he will come on because he _really_ wanted to talk to you," Alice said and pulled out her things so she could start working.

I also started working on my English assignment. If I don't think about him, I can get through the rest of the day. So the three of did our work in the living room and watched TV sometimes. Charlie called to tell me that he will be working late and I shouldn't make him dinner. So Ali and Rose will be staying with me tonight even though I told them I can stay by myself.

So Rose and Alice quickly went over to their house and grabbed some clothes for the night. When they came back we continued working and finally after what seemed like forever we were done.

We were just sitting and watching TV when I heard a ding sound come from the laptop, all of us turned and stared at the top of the laptop.

"Oh my god he's on, he's on." Alice pushed everything off the table and put the laptop there.

"Wow, someone's excited. Are you planning on cheating on my brother?" Rose asked sitting down on the floor.

"Not funny," Alice said. I took advantage of this momentarily distraction and grabbed the laptop from the table.

When I opened it I noticed he had sent me a message.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," I replied back.

"Hey, no fair, you are talking to him because of us and now you won't even let us see what you're talking about?" Alice grabbed the laptop from the hands and put it on the table again.

"So how was your day?" he sent back.

"Depressing," Alice said.

"Boring," Rose said.

"To be completely honest it wasn't that great," I replied back.

"Oh what happened?" he asked.

"Nothing, that's why it wasn't so good," I sent back.

"Well mine was good expect for the part where I had to attend all my classes," he said.

"LOL." I said.

"Mhm, he's funny and nice. I like that, since he's being totally honest asks him where he lives," Rose said to me.

"I can't ask him where he lives. _He'll _think _I'm _a stalker," I said to her. But she took the laptop from me and sent him a message.

"So where do you live?"

"Chicago." I can't believe he replied.

"Oh, well I was hoping it would be someplace we've been," Rose said giving back the laptop to me.

"Never been there," I sent to him.

"It's really beautiful at night, I'm glad we moved here," he said.

"Moved?" Alice and Rose said at the same time.

"What's wrong with that?" I asked confused.

"Ask him where he used to lived before he moved," Rose said ignoring my question.

"Where did you live before you moved?" I wrote.

"In this rainy town called Forks in Washington," he sent back.

We just stared at the screen for about 2 minutes. I couldn't believe he used to live here. This guy I don't know and thought couldn't be real used to live in Forks.

"Did you read that? He used to live here," Alice said surprised.

"Uh-huh, he sure did." It was hard to believe someone like him would live here.

"So did you like living in Forks?" I asked him.

"I don't know, it rains a lot there and the town people are really boring but I guess it was a nice experience," he replied.

"It's better than hating this town because I hate this town and he's totally right, people here are boring," Rose said flipping the channels on the TV.

"Rose, you, I and Bella live here and I happen to think that our lives are not boring." Alice took the remote from her and turned the TV off.

"Honestly I have no idea what to say to you," I sent to Edward.

"Ya, I noticed, but I have to go. Dinner is served," he said

"Oh, will I talk to you tomorrow?" I asked him

"Absolutely, can't wait," he sent and signed off.

"He left," I said to Ali and Rose.

"Well, will he back tomorrow?" Alice asked

"He said he can't wait." I got up the put away the laptop.

"That's cool, as long as you'll talk to him. You have no reason to sulk now." Rose turned on the TV and brought her legs up on the couch.

For the rest of the night we just talked, watched TV and discussed the spring dance. Alice wanted me to go but I had no one to go with. After that we went to sleep, but I lay awake in bed thinking about Edward. _Again._

I wanted to know what he looked like; I wanted to hear his voice. I was falling for someone I had only talked to twice and didn't know anything about him. Whatever happened to the sensible Bella? I don't want to stop talking to him, so I will just let it be. I fell asleep thinking what it would be like to talk to him in person.

**AN: Don't forget to review and i would like to thank everyone who read my story. **


	4. Dying Soul

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

This morning was the same as yesterday, it was raining and I was going to school with Alice. The only difference was that today I didn't feel so paranoid. When we got to school, after a lengthy discussion of why Alice can't come to my house after school, Rose and Jasper were there waiting for us. Rose had left early because she had to pick up Jasper.

The way Jasper was looking at Alice I could tell he wanted to ask her out but he was afraid that she would say no, little did he know she was dying for him to ask her out. So I walked up to him and whispered in his ear.

"Why don't you just ask her out?"

"Because, she might say no and then it will be all weird and she wouldn't even want to talk to me," Jasper whispered back.

"Okay, Alice will kill me for saying this, but she wants you to ask her out. She can't go a minute without thinking about you," I whispered to him.

"What?" He whispered/yelled in my ear.

"You knew that all this time and you didn't tell me?" He looked angry.

"I'm sorry but best friends never tell," I said repeating Alice's oath.

I could tell he wanted to say something to me, but the bell rang at the time. Saved by the bell, how cliché. I smiled to myself and walked off to class. I was in a good mood today.

The rest of the day seemed to drag on and on, this time I was sure I was going to be sick by the time lunch came. It started to seem like a never ending cycle, spending half the day at school and than going home to wait for Edward. I felt myself get weaker and weaker after lunch, probably because I didn't eat lunch because my stomach was full of butterflies.

At lunch me, Alice, Rose, Jasper and Emmett sat at our usual table. Even though Emmett was a jock he never sat with those guys, because he wanted to sit with Rose and she sat with us. We were having a good time and for the first time today I felt like I wasn't going to die. That was until Alice went ahead and starting talking about Edward.

"You know I was thinking we should have checked if Edward was on this morning, before we came to school," she said to me leaning over the table.

"Who's Edward?" Emmett asked from where he sat next to Rose.

"No one," I replied quickly, but I could feel the blush coming on. Even if there was some chance that Emmett would have believed me, it was gone when he noticed my blush.

"It's this guy she's been talking to online and she doesn't know anything about, besides his name," Jasper was quick to explain, because he needed someone on his side, now that I wanted to talk to Edward.

I knew he was still mad at me from this morning that's why he told Em that, otherwise he wouldn't have interfered in my matter. I sighed; I would have to do something to get back on Jasper's good side.

"We also know where he lives and where he used to live," Alice said, glaring at Jasper. She really liked him, but she always stood up for me.

"Oh yeah, well enlighten us then," Emmett raised his eyebrows and looked at Alice.

"The Unknown currently resides in Chicago and he used to live here, in Forks." Alice lifted her head high and glared at Emmett over Rose's head.

"The Unknown?" Jasper snickered besides me.

"What kind of name is that?" Emmett laughed.

"It's his user name and before you ask we do know his real name but we're not going to tell you," Alice replied back.

And just like that the conversation was over, and we were back to talking about the spring fling. I hope that Jasper is not too mad and asks Alice to the dance.

I looked out the windows and just stared off into space. I wanted Edward to be here with me, and I wanted him to ask me to the spring fling. Here I am a boyfriend-less high school senior, and I am possibly in love with a guy I talked to twice.

After school Alice dropped me off at my home, and I waited outside until she drove away. When I saw that she was gone, I ran inside the house at the speed of light and turned on my computer and logged on. I had an offline message.

"I wanted to talk to you this morning but when I came one you weren't here, so I just left you a message." Edward had sent to me.

Awwww, that's so sweet of him. I wanted to send him an offline message to, but I didn't want to seem too desperate or crazy, even though he was the one who had just sent me the message. I would be only just replying to it. Well, he would come on today and I will talk to him then. I don't have to send him a message, I can survive until then.

With that I went downstairs and got something to snack on. The phone rang while I was making a sandwich. I knew who it was even before I picked it up.

"Hey, Alice," I said.

"Did he come?" she asked me but it sounded like she was doing something.

"Nope, but he did sent me a message and I would have told you what it was if you hadn't called me." I smirked, that's her punishment for getting too excited over him.

"Oh my god, tell me what it is, please," she yelled so loudly that I had to hold the phone away from my ear.

"Sorry no can do, bye Alice. I'll see you tomorrow." I hung up the phone and continued making the sandwich. She wouldn't call back because she knows that she doesn't hold power over me on the phone.

I took the sandwich back to my room and sat down on my bed and continued working on the English assignment from last night. Sometimes I got distracted and thought about Edward. Especially, when Alice messaged me and I thought it was Edward. Her user name is 2hot2handle.

2hot2handle: "Please tell me what he sent you."

Crazy Addiction: "How about I just tell you tomorrow, b/c right now I have work to do."

2hot2handle: "Do you promise to tell me first thing tomorrow morning?"

Crazy Addiction: "Tell you what, if he comes on and we talk for than 10 minutes I will tell you what he sent me, but you can't ask him to talk to me."

2hot2handle: "I'll go with the latter, b/c I can't wait to know what it is. But I'll talk to you later."

With that I closed the window and continued working on my English assignment. After what seemed like forever I got another message. This one was from Rose. I laughed; we had convinced Rose to make her user name The Evil Twin, because she was fiercer than Jasper.

The Evil Twin: "So what are you doing?"

Crazy Addiction: "Working on English."

The Evil Twin: "I can't believe you told Jasper that Alice has crush on him."

Crazy Addiction: "It was a crush freshman year. What kind of crush lasts for 4 years?"

The Evil Twin: "The kind which means that two people are in love with each other."

Crazy Addiction: "Can't talk now, have to work, but what I did was right b/c Ali and Jazz were never going to do it themselves."

This is why I never go online, so many people message me and I can't work. After I talked to Rose, I changed my status so no one would bother me. But all my hopes were shattered when I got yet another message, this one from The Devil's Master. That would be Emmett, I don't know why he used that user name, he's actually very sweet.

The Devil's Master: "How you doing, Bells?"

Crazy Addiction: "Exactly how I was doing this morning, which would be fine."

I wish people would stop sending me message's or asking me how I am doing. I hate to lie and right now the truth was that I am not fine. I have a minor heart attack every time someone sends me a message, because I think its Edward.

The Devil's Master: "Why so angry?"

Crazy Addiction: "I'm not angry, I just don't want people to message me b/c I'm trying to work."

The Devil's Master: "Alright, calm down, I won't message you."

I decided to go downstairs for a while, if I am not in my room I wouldn't have to message people back. When I don't reply they'll stop messaging me. I started making dinner, Charlie would be home soon.

After one year I'm starting to like living with Charlie. At first I got lonely, not having someone to talk to but then I met Alice. After meeting her I wanted some alone time. I looked around the kitchen, it was painted yellow. My mom painted it when she and Charlie first bought the house. I was concentrating really hard on cutting the vegetables, as I am a klutz and the last thing I want is a trip to the ER.

After I made dinner, I watched some TV to kill time and waited for Charlie to get home. I wanted to go upstairs and check if Edward was on or not, but I have to stay level headed. I can't do this to myself, I will not let my day and nights revolve around some guy, somewhere.

I never really had a boyfriend. I'm really plain. I have brown hair and brown eyes; I look a lot like my mom, except she's prettier. I miss her every day, but sometimes I just feel this heart wrenching pain. I miss hanging out with her, I miss making sure that she doesn't make stupid decisions. At first I thought getting married to Phil would be another one of her mistakes but then I saw how happy she is with him.

I saw the headlight flash through the front windows and knew that Charlie was home.

"Bella?" he called out.

"In here." I got up and went to kitchen. He followed in after me.

"Mhm smells good. What is it?" he sat down at the table.

"Enchiladas'," I replied and placed his plate in front of him and sat down with my plate.

"You know, I haven't had a chance to really talk to you over the past couple of days," he said

"It's okay I don't mind, I like being alone," I replied back. Please don't ask me what's new because I won't be able to lie.

"Bells, is everything okay? You're eating really fast." He noticed. Why did this have to be the one night he pays attention to what I do?

"I'm just really hungry and I have to get some work done," I replied, there that was part of the truth. I am hungry because all I had today was the sandwich I made in the afternoon and I still have to work.

That was it for conversation. Charlie and I are not comfortable discussing feelings or have lengthy conversations about things. It's pretty much pleasantries and that's it for conversation. I didn't mind though, in fact I was starting to like it. All day I was surrounded by people who wanted to talk to me and I wanted some time to just relax. After dinner Charlie went in the living room to watch the game and I did the dishes. When I was done, I told Charlie I was going upstairs.

"Good night, Dad," I called out to him.

"Good night, Bells," he replied.

I got upstairs and walked into my room. I was ready to go get changed when I noticed that I had a message. I walked over to my computer, ready to shut it off when I noticed that I had a message from Edward.

The Unknown: "Hey. Are you there? Are you ignoring me?"

Crazy Addiction: "Why would I be ignoring you? And I was having dinner so I couldn't reply back immediately."

The Unknown: "Oh, I thought you might not want to talk to me b/c you don't really know me."

Crazy Addiction: "I believe in taking chances."

The Unknown: "Then perhaps you would take a chance and tell me where you live?"

Tell him where I live? I wanted to take a chance but I still didn't know him enough to tell me where I live. I should ask Alice what I should do.

Crazy Addiction: "Ali, he's on and now he wants to know where I live."

2hot2hanlde: "So?"

Crazy Addiction: "So, what should I do?"

2hot2handle: "Telling him where you live would be a great idea."

Crazy Addiction: "I should tell him?"

2hot2handle: "Yup, tell him you live in Washington."

Crazy Addiction: "I live in Washington."

The Unknown: "Can I ask where in Washington?"

Crazy Addiction: "Nope."

The Unknown: "Oh, okay. How was your day?"

Crazy Addiction: "Same old, same old. When I got home a lot of people kept messaging me so I went downstairs, one of the reasons I didn't know you were on. Yours?"

The Unknown: "It was good for the most part. Except band practice, that went downhill."

Crazy Addiction: "You're in a band?"

The Unknown: "Yup."

Crazy Addiction: "Band band or school band?"

The Unknown: "Band band."

Crazy Addiction: "Cool. What do you play?"

The Unknown: "Guitar."

Crazy Addiction: "I would love to play a guitar but I'm so klutzy I'll probably drop it or hurt myself with it."

The Unknown: "LOL, but I'm sure you're not that bad."

Crazy Addiction: "You've never seen me in gym, people keep their distance."

The Unknown: "That bad huh?"

Crazy Addiction: "You have no idea."

The Unknown: "I wish I could meet you, and talk to you in person."

Crazy Addiction: "Me too, but this is fine by me."

The Unknown: "So, I was wondering what made you write the story."

Crazy Addiction: "My cousin read my spiral and she thought I should put it on the internet. I just write the story b/c it's something to do and some part of me wishes that my life was so simple."

The Unknown: "Ya I know what you mean. The band is just a way of getting out of family dinners."

Crazy Addiction: "You have any siblings?"

The Unknown: "Nope, only child. You?"

Crazy Addiction: "Only."

The Unknown: "Well then I guess we both are spoiled."

Crazy Addiction: "HAHA, nope I'm not spoiled in fact I have been taking care of my mother since the day I could talk and walk, she's very eccentric."

The Unknown: "Wow, I don't know what it's like to take care of someone, but I do know what it's like to be taken care of."

Crazy Addiction: "That's nice, but I have to go. Sorry."

The Unknown: "Will I talk to you tomorrow?"

Crazy Addiction: "Yup and if you're lucky I might even come on in the morning. Good night, sweet dreams."

With that I logged off and went to take a shower. After my shower I looked in the bathroom mirror and I saw a girl who was beyond happy. It's me and I can't stop smiling, somebody needs to help me or I'll go crazy. Talking to Edward is awesome; it might even be the best part of my day. Tomorrow I'll talk to him longer; I really want to know more about him. I went back in my room and went to bed.

**AN: Please don't forget to review. I will make sure to put up the next chapter by tomorrow. I love writing this story b/c it's based on something that happened to me in real life. **


	5. Hourglass

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

After I showered the next morning, instead of going downstairs I went to turn on my computer. I wanted to check if Edward was online. I wanted to talk to him. If I talked to him now, maybe the urge to talk to him wouldn't almost kill me. I have never felt this way, every time I think about Edward my heart beat quickens. Every day I wake up with butterflies in my stomach and when I think about him, I feel myself smile. I couldn't believe Edward was having this affect on me. When my computer finally turned on, I quickly logged on. I couldn't believe it he was on and so was Alice.

What was she doing on this early? Wait, I shouldn't be asking myself that, I know why she is. She is on so she can see if Edward is on or not and when we get to school she's going to bug me because I am on this early in the morning. I didn't even used to come on at all before I started talking to Edward.

2hot2handle: "Aha, I knew you would come on to talk to him." I chose to ignore that and closed her window.

The Unknown: "Hey, I was just talking to your friend."

Crazy Addiction: "You were talking to her or was she talking to you?"

The Unknown: "Does it make a difference?"

Crazy Addiction: "Yes, if you were talking to her that I would understand, maybe you just wanted to talk to her until I came on, but if she started talking to that means she wanted info on what we talked about yesterday or if we talked or not."

The Unknown: "Wow, she's really that excited all the time?"

Crazy Addiction: "Yup, all the time and what's more interesting is that my cousin is in love with her but won't ask her out b/c he's afraid she'll say no and she wants him to ask her out, but she won't say anything."

The Unknown: "Wow"

Crazy Addiction: "Yeah, she wanted him to ask her out since they met in 9th grade, although I wasn't here then."

The Unknown: "Where were you?"

Crazy Addiction: "I lived with my mom."

The Unknown: "Divorced parents? That worse than my story."

Crazy Addiction: "What's your story?"

The Unknown: "Tell you later in the afternoon, got to run. Bye, have fun at school."

Crazy Addiction: "I shall try."

I signed off and ran downstairs, I was late, I always lose track of time when I was talking to Edward. I only had 10 minutes to get to school and it was raining, so I would have to drive slowly. I kept thinking about what was Edward's story and how is having divorced parents worse than his. My mom left this rainy town with me when I was only a couple of months old. I guess watching a broken love story while you're growing up is worse than anything else.

I drive a blue Minni Cooper; it was a birthday present from Renee, Charlie and Phil. I only accepted it because if the three of them bought it together they can afford to buy it, otherwise it would be too much for just Renee or Charlie to support. I love this car, I loved my old truck too but it died just before my birthday, ergo the Minni.

One of the reasons I don't believe true love can last? It's because my mom and dad got married right out of high school and they thought they were in love. It ended in divorce and I was separated between two parents. Every year until I was 14 I was subjected to spend 2 weeks in the summer with Charlie. After that I didn't want to spend any more time in this rainy town so Charlie came to Phoenix for 2 weeks.

Now that I permanently reside here, I really miss the sun, but I can't go back. Phil is a minor league baseball player so he travels a lot and my mom wanted to travel with him, so I moved here. I really miss her; I made a mental note to call her when I get home today.

When I entered the parking lot I noticed Alice, Rose and Jasper waiting for me under the cafeteria roof. I parked my car and quickly ran over to them. I made it to school just in time and I even had a couple of minutes to spare before school started.

"Did you talk to him?" Alice was in my face even before I reached the cafeteria roof.

"Yes, I talked to him. Why did you think I was on so early in the morning?" I replied taking my hood off ad brushing out my hair.

"What did you guys talk about and Alice told me he send you some message yesterday." Rose took my one and Alice took the other. Jasper was walking behind us, listening in.

"Well yesterday he just sent me that he missed me and he came on in the morning to so he can talk to me, but I wasn't on." I said all the while glaring at Alice.

"See I told you we should have gone on in the morning, and that is so sweet, I like this guy already and I talked to him less than you have. Are you going to talk to him every morning now?" Alice asked me.

"Well he asked me to come on in the morning yesterday, so I did. I don't know about every day, I was almost late for school." I told her.

"So spill, tell us what you talked about yesterday?" Rose asked leaning in.

"We talked about things, and I found out that he is in a band and he probably has family issues, he said he'll tell me today. He asked me about my day, I asked him about his. I told him I used to live with my mom and now I live in Washington. We talked about me being a klutz, the story I wrote. And how we don't have any siblings, but he's kind of spoiled and I am not and lots of other things." I was smiling by the time I finished talking.

"Wow, sounds like you told him your life story." Jasper said from behind. I guess he's still mad at me for not telling him about Alice's crush on him.

"You should be the last person mad at me for taking a chance, since you haven't bothered to take one yourself lately." I said to him, I was not letting him be mad at me for something that was partly his fault.

"Ohhh, burn." We heard someone say, and we all turned around to see Emmett coming towards us.

Jasper was red in the face but before he could say something the bell rang. It was becoming a pattern, every time Jasper was about to say something mean to me the bell rang.

"Alright I'll see you guys at lunch." I said to them and walked off to English.

This day was better than the last two days, maybe because I talked to Edward in the morning so I was satisfied. I figured my problem from the last two days was that I was afraid he wouldn't want to talk to me, after he found out more things about it. Let's face it, I'm not the most interesting person in the world, and if he wanted to talk to someone wouldn't he want someone he could actually see. I have to stop worrying about what will be and focus on what is. He liked talking to me and I would just leave it at that.

At lunch I made sure to keep my shut about Edward and no one else bought him up too. I didn't want to argue over how I shouldn't be talking to him because I don't know him. Talking to Edward makes me feel better, and now it also makes me feel like I'm the one who has the worst life. Although I do want to find out what has him troubled. He doesn't seem to have a wonderful relationship with his parents. I wondered what would have happened for him to think having divorced parents is worse.

I kept thinking about that all the way through the rest of the periods. When I got home I quickly logged on and was surprised to find him on.

The Unknown: "Hey!"

Crazy Addiction: "Hey, what are you doing on so early? You don't come on until later in the evening."

The Unknown: "No band practice."

Crazy Addiction: "Ah."

The Unknown: "Yup, I had to cancel band practice, family issues again."

Crazy Addiction: "Oh, can I ask you what family issues?"

The Unknown: "No big deal, just my dad getting angry at me for using the garage to practice, he hates that I want a career in the music industry instead of being a doctor."

Crazy Addiction: "oh I'm so sorry; you shouldn't have to go through that."

The Unknown: "That okay, I do hate having to argue with my dad, and sometimes my mom supports him."

Crazy Addiction: "I'm sorry again."

The Unknown: "That's what I meant when I said my life is worst than having divorced parents. My parents are with me and against me, it's so confusing. I don't think your parents ever tell you what to do, mine tell me what to do what they want me to do with my life. I wish just wish it would stop."

Crazy Addiction: "Yup my parents never tell me what to do; they just trust me to do the right thing. Taking care of my mother while I was growing up really made me think like an adult and that's how I think now. I always ponder over things a million times before I do them, drives my best friend crazy."

The Unknown: "Not me, I like to think like a high school senior, mostly because I know it will make my dad angry and as much as I want to make him proud I just wish he will for everything I want to be not what he wants me to be."

Crazy Addiction: "Don't worry, once he sees how wonderful you are at what you do, he'll understand."

The Unknown: "You don't know that I'm a great guitarist."

Crazy Addiction: "I'll take my chances, although it seems like you're really passionate about your music. So I take it you are good."

The Unknown: "Mhm, I practice a lot. When I'm not on here, I play my guitar."

Crazy Addiction: "I read a lot; I don't know why I'm telling you that. Maybe b/c you told me what you do while you're not working."

The Unknown: "That's cool. What was the last book you read?"

I thought about the last time I read a book. It was over the weekend, I was trying to get away from Alice's bugging. Even when I was reading she kept talking to me, though it didn't make a difference I had already read the book. It was Wuthering Heights.

Crazy Addiction: "Wuthering Heights, I think it's still on the kitchen table."

The Unknown: "Wow, not a fan of that book."

Crazy Addiction: "Oh well, I would object but I think it's your opinion."

The Unknown: "It is I don't think I'm a big fan of romance. It just doesn't last forever."

Crazy Addiction: "You're right there, but I'm still a fan of Romeo and Juliet."

The Unknown: "Not a fan of that either, I don't think Romeo could have destroyed his own happiness any more thoroughly."

Crazy Addiction: "Again it's your opinion and I'm not going to try to change it, but I love Romeo."

The Unknown: "Oh well, I hope your boyfriend doesn't mind."

Crazy Addiction: "Oh I'm sure he doesn't mind."

Boyfriend? I don't even remember the last time I had one. I think I never did, I've had kisses but they were the worst ever. Poorly delivered and poorly received, maybe if it was someone like Edward it would have been better, although I don't know what he looks like.

The Unknown: "Are you sure? Did you ever ask him?"

Crazy Addiction: "I would have loved to if he had existed."

The Unknown: "You don't have a boyfriend?"

Crazy Addiction: "None that I know of. Did I make you think I had one?"

The Unknown: "Yes and no, I just got a vibe that maybe you had a boyfriend, you sound like a great person and I'm sure you're quite pretty."

I blushed, and my heart felt like it would jump out of my chest. He hadn't even seen me and he thought I am pretty.

Crazy Addiction: "Well maybe you have a bad connection. Are you trying to flirt with me?"

The Unknown: "No, sorry if it seems like it, I don't want you to be uncomfortable."

Crazy Addiction: "I'm not, I was just asking."

The Unknown: "Oh, well sorry if I disappointed you."

Crazy Addiction: "Anyway, did I ask you how you're day was?"

The Unknown: "Nope, but so far it's been good. My dad went to the hospital before I went downstairs this morning and I haven't run into him yet."

Crazy Addiction: "That's good I guess."

The Unknown: "Yup, how was yours?"

Crazy Addiction: "Good, I guess. I hate going to school this year even more than I did last year. I can't wait to get out of here."

The Unknown: "Can I ask you where 'here' is?"

Crazy Addiction: "I don't want to tell you but I will. I live in Forks."

The Unknown: "Ha-ha, funny. I can't imagine someone as awesome as you living in dreary Forks."

Crazy Addiction: "Thanks, but I'm not being funny, I used to live in Phoenix and now I live here. Now that I write it, it sounds funny b/c I moved from a sunny place to a place where there's no sun at all. It's like hell."

The Unknown: "I totally agree with you."

Crazy Addiction: "Will I talk to you late b/c I have to go cook now."

The Unknown: "You cook?"

Crazy Addiction: "Yup, my dad doesn't know how to."

The Unknown: "Oh, well I'll be here when you come back."

Crazy Addiction: "Great. Talk to you soon."

With that I signed off and went downstairs to start cooking. As I was getting ready to start cooking, I heard a knock on the door. I quickly checked the clock; I still had time before Charlie came home. I turned off the stove and went to see who it was. When I opened the door, I was surprised at who I saw standing there. It was Charlie's best friend Billy and his son Jacob. They haven't come here for a long time. Not since me and Jacob had that fight. I sighed remembering it. It wasn't really a fight; it was more like him asking me out and me rejecting him. That led to a long argument on why I can't date him, and the Blacks haven't come here ever since. I am feeling guilty now, for rejecting him. Jacob is a nice guy but I he's not the guy for him. As I let them into the house, I felt myself blush.

"Hey, it's good to see you guys." I said as I stepped away from the door.

"It's good to see you too, Bella." Billy replied in his gruff voice. I looked up at Jacob and found him staring at me. When I made eye contact he quickly averted his gaze. What was that about? If they are here that means everything is okay and Jake is not hung up on the rejection. Right? I decided to play the adult, because that was one of the reason I said no to Jake, he too young.

"Hey, Jake how are you?" I asked him as I closed the door.

"Good." He sounded relieved that I asked him that.

"Well, Charlie isn't home yet, but if you want you guys can wait. I was just about to start making dinner, are you guys going to stay until then." I asked them as I walked into the kitchen and heard the squeaking of Billy's wheelchair following.

"Well, that's okay, we already ate dinner. We just came down to see you and Charlie." He said.

"You don't have to stay in here with me; you guys can wait in the living room." I said and turning on the stove again, to heat the oil. I heard Billy's wheelchair move out of the room, but I could still feel someone behind me. I sighed and turned around. Jacob was staring at me intently.

"What?" I asked, looking down at myself.

"Nothing, you look really good Bells." He said, blushing and sitting down on one of the chairs.

"Thank you, I feel really happy nowadays." I blushed, smiled and turned around to turn off the stove. I decided to just make grilled cheese sandwiches. Before I turned around though, I noticed Jacob look up and stare at me curiously.

"Oh, why are you so happy? Not that I don't want you to be happy." He asked me and then quickly added the latter so I don't get offended. I felt an odd feeling pass through me when Jake asked me why I was happy. I didn't want to tell him about Edward. How was I supposed to explain a relationship I had with a guy I only talked to 3-4 times was already most likely falling in love with? I sighed, what have I gotten myself into? Couldn't I just keep my mouth shut? Ever since I started talking to Edward I tell everyone everything I am thinking, before I think about what I'm saying.

"It's not really a big reason, just it's my senior year and soon I will out of this rainy town." I quickly lied. I was going to hell for this. We both heard the crunching of gravel outside and went out of the kitchen. Charlie was home and now the spotlight wasn't on me, at least I hope so. I quickly went to open the door.

"Hey dad." I said and quickly pecked him on the cheek.

"Hey, Bella, how are you feeling?" he asked me a bit surprised by my action. He probably though I hit my head or something.

"I feel fine. Billy and Jake are here to see us." I said I nonchalantly as I could manage with Jacob standing in the entryway behind me. Charlie didn't notice him because he was busy looking at me, although understanding lit his eyes with my statement.

"Hey, Charlie." Jake said coming from where he was standing. Billy came out of the living while I was talking to Charlie.

"Billy, Jake, it's been long since you two have visited us here." Charlie came into the house and closed the door behind him. It was awkward for a little while, with the four of standing in to foyer. Charlie and Billy had an argument about me and Jake, just like me and Jake had had. I decided to break the silence; it seemed to me like I will be doing that a lot.

"I'm going to go check on the toast I put in." I said and walked into the kitchen. I didn't really break the awkward silence but walked away from it. Either way, I am out of there, I felt like the silence was going to choke me.

I heard the sound of the game n the TV and sighed in relief. They were talking or rather watching TV, hopefully everything will go back to the way it was before. Hopefully I and Jake can be friends again. There was some part inside me that kept screaming that it won't be as easy as I thought it to be. We can't be friends for two reasons, one because of Edward and two because I rejected him and he's still hurt. We can't go back to the way things used to be, we can't just be friends. I sighed and thought about how easy it is to talk to Edward and I only just talk to him, I don't get to see him. Jake, on the other hand, was easy to talk to but now I just feel guilty every time I see him, because no matter how much he tries to hide it, he's hurt. And I am the one who hurt him. I took the toast out of the pan and put them on the plate. I grabbed Charlie's plate and turned around and ran right into Jake.

"Oh, god, how long have you been standing there." I asked him.

"Not long, I just came in to see what's taking you so long and when I came in you were lost in your own world, so I didn't interrupt you. You didn't really look happy." He said, and took Charlie's plate from my hand. He walked out the kitchen but turned around and asked me "Are you coming?" I stood there for a couple of minutes thinking to myself. Did I really not look happy? It's possible, I don't feel happy anymore. I want to go upstairs and talk to Edward, something tells me I can tell him anything and he won't judge me. I grabbed my plate and went into the living room.

"Dad, is it okay if I eat in my room? I still have a lot of work to do and I have to study for a test I have tomorrow." I asked Charlie. He was sitting on the couch and Billy was beside him on his wheelchair, they were deep in conversation.

"Yes, but Jake would be lonely sitting here with two old guys. Why don't you take him with you?" Charlie said and looked over at Jake, who was looking at me. I didn't have a choice, I _did _have work to do, but mostly I wanted to talk to Edward and I could hardly do that with Jacob there. But like I said I had no choice.

"Okay." I said and ran up the stairs. I almost felt like crying. Why was this happening to me? I needed to talk to someone and I knew from experience that someone can be none of my friends. When I told them I said no to going out with Jake, they said I was crazy. I liked Jake but not enough to want to be his girlfriend.

Crazy Addiction: "Hey."

The Unknown: "That sounds like sad hey."

Crazy Addiction: "That's because it is a sad hey."

The Unknown: "Do you have to go?"

Crazy Addiction: "What? No, it's something else."

The Unknown: "What is it? Maybe I can help, you can tell me if you want to."

But before I could reply, Jake came into my room and shut the door. Why did he shut the door? I was getting paranoid with each passing day. Yesterday, when I was just sitting here working in my room, I thought someone was trying to break into my house. I was surprised at myself, its Forks; there is no crime rate in this area.

"Who are you talking to?" Jake asked sitting on my bed and picked up the book I was reading for English class. It is supposed to be read as a class and as a class we are only on the fourth chapter and I am on the seventh chapter. There is something about that book, which makes me want to finish reading it in one day. I want to know the mysteries of the book.

"No one, just a friend." I replied quickly and shut the window, before he could see.

"Oh, well don't stop on my accord." He sighed and put the book down. I almost felt guilty, _almost. _The part of my mind, which had dominance over me, wanted me to be angry at him for acting like a martyr. He is acting like someone died, like he got the worst end of everything in life and I was just another disappointment. Well I am not another disappointed, I believe that people set themselves up for disappointment and that's what Jake did. He knew, he said he knew that I would not want to be with him but he still wanted to ask me. And now he is acting like I did it on purpose.

"Jake, stop it. You told me it wouldn't affect our friendship if I said no to you, but now here you are acting like I said I hate you. I don't hate you, but I can't be with you. I don't _want _to be with you. I'm sorry, I know it hurts." I said to him and walked over to the door and opened it for him to leave. He stood up and walked to where I was standing.

"I really hope, you change your mind Bella, I know we can be something." He said in a shallow voice, before he walked out.

I shut the door behind him and slid down the door. I hadn't meant to say all those things to him but I couldn't help myself. I was getting tired of his expression; he looked like I had stabbed him in the back. I heard the dinging of the computer which meant I had a message; it was probably from Edward, since I ignored him while I was confronting Jacob. I got up and went to my computer, I didn't want to talk to anyone, I was about to shut off my computer without saying something to him, when he messaged me again. I took a deep breath and opened the chat window.

The Unknown: "I only asked you to tell me b/c I thought I might be able to help. I didn't mean to offend you. Are you ignoring me?"

Crazy Addiction: "I'm sorry and I'm not offended, I just had the craziest half hour of my life."

The Unknown: "I'm sorry."

Crazy Addiction: "Me too."

The Unknown: "Why are you sorry?"

Crazy Addiction: "For what I did and for what I'm about to do?"

The Unknown: "I know I should ask you about what you did, but at this point I can only focus on what you're about to do."

Crazy Addiction: "You shouldn't worry about what I did, I can't take it back and you can't help me with it. I was about to sign off and go to sleep but surprisingly talking to you is calming me down, so I'm going to stay for a little while."

The Unknown: "Oh, thank god. I still have so many things to ask you. For example, I still don't know your name."

Crazy Addiction: "Full name or the short version?"

The Unknown: "Whichever you prefer, I just want to know what it is."

Crazy Addiction: "Well my full name is Isabella, but I hate it, so I make everyone call me Bella."

The Unknown: "Beautiful names. Are you Italian?"

Crazy Addiction: "I wish, at least I'll be prettier."

The Unknown: "I'm sure you're beautiful, your name certainly is."

Crazy Addiction: "Why, thank you."

The Unknown: "Oh, well I have to go. Sorry Hun."

Crazy Addiction: "its okay, I'll talk to you tomorrow."

The Unknown: "Yup, until tomorrow. Good night."

He left and I signed off. He called me Hun, and I can't stop ginning now. I completely forgot about what happened before with Jacob. If luck was on my side I wouldn't be seeing a lot of him. I went to take a shower and change for bed. After I showered I looked in the mirror and saw a girl who was not me. She was smiling and her cheeks were red and she looked _genuinely _happy. After I went to my room, I took down my plate and told Charlie that I was going to bed. Billy and Jacob left a couple of minutes ago, looks like luck is already on my side.

I went to bed and just lay there for god knows how long. I couldn't sleep I was that energetic. I wondered what he would sound like if I ever had the courage to talk to him, besides online. I smiled and turned on my bed. Maybe I'll ask for his phone number but hopefully he won't think I'm a stalker. I'm really starting to like Edward Cullen, and he only called Hun once. I don't even know what he looks like; he doesn't even know what I look like.

**AN: This is by far the longest chapter i have ever written. I will try and put the next chapter soon but I am leaving for a trip next tuesday, so i don't know for sure. This is based on my life, but thankfully there is no Jacob. I'm not a big Jacob fan (sorry to anyone who is) but i just added him to make the story interesting. Don't forget to review, they make me happy.  
**


	6. Random Times

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

This thing with Edward Cullen was getting worse. Now I couldn't even sleep properly at night and at school I found myself day dreaming about him. If only I knew what he looked like, I would be all over him. This surprises me usually I'm very calm and I would never jump a guy but I have this strange fascination with Edward. I feel like he's the one I've been waiting for all my life, the mystery man I who going to make my life better. Yeah, right. Keep on dreaming Swan.

When I woke up today last night was all a blur. I felt bad about the whole Jake thing but I can't help it. I've always seen Jake as a friend and nothing more than that. I'm sure he'll find someone someday, who actually wants to be with him. I wish he would stop coming around here to make me feel guilty for saying to him. He's a great guy, just not the guy for me. I was surprised to see Charlie sitting at the table when I got downstairs.

"Hey dad, what are you doing at home?" I asked getting a bowl of cereal and sitting down at the table.

"I thought I'll go in late today. I wanted to talk to you." He replied looking anywhere but at me. Oh, God I hope he hasn't found out about the Edward thing. He is a cop after all, he knows all about what happens on the internet. I braced myself for what was about to come.

"Talk about what?" I was trying to keep the guilt out of my voice. If he didn't know about Edward, than I wasn't about to tell him until I was good and ready.

"About last night, I wanted to know what you said to Jake."

"What? Did he come crying to you like a baby?" I was relieved and pissed at the same time. Who did Jake think he was going to Charlie? And to talk about how I wouldn't go out with him? What a baby.

"Bella, you know very well that I like that boy. Now tell me, what's going between the two of you. I thought you guys were friends and now you can't don't even want to be in the same room as him." He said in his no nonsense voice.

"Dad, I know that we were friends and I feel sorry for what I have to do every time I see him. It's not that I want to; it's that I have to. I didn't tell you before but Jake asked me out once and I turned him down. I can't see him as anything more than a friend. I know you like him and you probably want me to go out with him but I can't, I'm sorry." There I told him everything, well close to everything. I can't tell him about the other reason I can't go out with Jacob.

"Well, now that wasn't hard. You don't have to go out with him if you don't want to, I wasn't going to force you." He got up and kissed my forehead and left for work.

Wow, that was weird. Charlie went to work late because he wanted to talk about me and Jake? My dad is usually up and out the door before I even come down. Oh, well. I was running late for school, again. I went up to my room to get my bag and with one last look at the computer I was out the door.

Today was a Friday, so I knew that after school Alice would subject everyone to shopping. When I parked in the school parking lot, I was surprised by what I saw. Alice Brandon, my best friend Alice Brandon, the Alice who id never sad or alone, was standing next to her staring off into space and not in a happy way. I got out of the truck and went over to where she was standing.

"Hey, Ali. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just don't feel like myself today." She said in this really small voice. What is happening to my world? Why is everyone acting so weird?

"What happened? Did someone say something? Did Jazz say something?" I asked getting angry. If anyone said something to her, I was going to have a word with that person. Alice was the kindest person I know.

"No, no one said anything. I just feel weird." She picked her bag, took my hand and started walking toward the school.

"You're not the only one." I muttered to myself.

The rest of the day was normal enough. Nothing unusual or weird, everything was perfectly fine. Even I was starting to feel a little excited today because today I don't have a last period. I get to go home early. That is if Alice doesn't want to go shopping. When the bell rang, indicating lunch time, I didn't want to move from my chair. I didn't want to face Alice just now. The last time I saw in second period English, she was still depressed. What has gotten into her? I mean, Jasper was in that class and Alice always spent it either staring at him or dreaming about him and today she didn't even look at him. Which led to me believe, Jasper did say something to her. Until, he asked me what was wrong with Alice.

I sighed and got out of my chair. As I was walking down the hall to the lunch room, I felt someone jump on me. I almost fell down, if that person hadn't put out their hands to stop me. I was majorly pissed now. It wasn't like I didn't have problems of my own, now this random person just jumped on me. What the hell? When I turned, I was shocked to see who it was.

"Alice? What the hell, I thought you weren't feeling yourself today?"

"I know, but then, when I was walking to my third period, Jasper caught up to me and I asked if I wanted to have dinner. Do you know what this means?" She was so excited, I couldn't help but laugh. I knew exactly what that meant, but I decided to play dumb because I know she wanted to say it herself.

"Umm…. No." I turned and started walking to the lunch room.

"Bella, he asked me out. On a date. OMIGOD, I'm going on a date with Jasper." She was going out of her mind.

"Well, congratulation." I said smiling. Finally, he found the guts to ask her out. I thought I was going to have to ask her out for him, it was driving me nuts. I felt that everything was finally going the way it was supposed to. Aside from the little weird morning, I thought my day was normal or was getting there.

When I got home, the first thing I did was go online. Alice didn't want to go shopping because she wanted to get ready for her date with Jasper. She wanted me to be there when she got ready, but I wanted to get home and she understood that I couldn't stay away from my mystery man long enough.

I noticed that he wasn't online but that's okay. I was a little disappointed but then I decided to get as much homework out of the way as possible. That way I can talk to him the whole weekend, if he wanted to talk to me. I turned on the volume of the computer so if I get a message, I'll know.

It had been nearly two hours since I'd gotten home when he finally cam online. By that time I was done all my homework and was about to go down and start dinner.

**The Unknown**: Hey, Bella.

**Crazy Addiction: ** Hey, Edward. Perfect timing, you got there. I was just about to go cook dinner.

**The Unknown: **Oops, sorry I had band practice. Well, I guess I'll talk to you later.

**Crazy Addiction: **I was actually going to take my laptop to the kitchen and talk to you while I cook, but you're right. I'll talk to you later.

**The Unknown: **Wait, will you do that? 'Cuz, I really want to talk to you.

**Crazy Addiction: **Sure, thing. Mystery Man.

I logged off and turn my computer off. I got my laptop out and went downstairs to cook dinner. I decided on cooking something easy. So I won't have to use up too much of my time with Edward. That's when I realized I was going crazy. I wasn't going to feed my father properly because I wanted to talk to Edward. God help me, I was going to hell. I logged on and started to cook, while talking to Edward.

**Crazy Addiction: **So, how was your day?

**The Unknown: **Total BS. Yours?

**Crazy Addiction: **Compared to last night, it was way much better.

**The Unknown: **Are you going to tell me what happened last night?

**Crazy Addiction: **It's kind of personal.

**The Unknown: **I understand.

**Crazy Addiction:** So, tell me something about. You know I don't even know you all that well.

**The Unknown:** What do you want to know?

**Crazy Addiction:** You're favorite color?

**The Unknown:** Red. Yours?

**Crazy Addiction:** Green.

**The Unknown:** Gemstone?

**Crazy Addiction:** Topaz. Yours?

**The Unknown: **Emerald.

**Crazy Addiction:** What's your eye color?

**The Unknown:** Green. Yours?

**Crazy Addiction:** Brown.

**The Unknown:** Chocolate, yum.

**Crazy Addiction:** Yup.

**The Unknown:** So tell me Isabella Swan. Why don't you have a boyfriend?

**Crazy Addiction:** Because the person I want to ask me out, can't ask me out. I have guys ask me out now and then but none of them even compare.

**The Unknown:** Who is the lucky guy?

**Crazy Addiction:** I'd tell you but then I'd have to kill you.

At that point I heard the sound of tires against the gravel indicating Charlie is home. I told Edward I'd talk to him tonight, if he's still there. Dinner was normal enough. Charlie didn't bring up Jake again and I was thankful for that. When I was done washing the dishes and I was about to go upstairs, Charlie told me that Billy and Jake are coming over tomorrow. It's not a surprise visit, so I have a whole day to prepare myself. I was yet again thankful for the warning but I wasn't looking forward to meeting Jake. Oh, well hopefully I will have someone else occupying my time. I put away my laptop, and then went to take a shower, to calm myself. After I got to my room I made my bed and put away my school stuff. I knew I was delaying; I didn't want Edward to think I was obsessed with him or something. When I went on again Alice was there. I was surprised; I hoped the date went well.

**2Hot2Handle: **What are you doing? Where were you? Edward was waiting.

**Crazy Addiction: **Calm down. I know he was waiting I was taking a shower and before that I had to eat. I'm not inhuman you know, I have to eat. Why are you at home?How did your date go?

**2Hot2Handle: **It was great, Jasper was a total gentleman and we are going out again tomorrow. I am here because my dad said I have to home by my curfew. So I agreed, I have to get on his good side, so he'll let me stay out late tomorrow.

**The Unknown: **Welcome back.

**Crazy Addiction: **Ali, I'll talk to you later.

**Crazy Addiction: **Thank you. I hope my BFF didn't trouble you too much. 

**The Unknown:** Nope not at all, but she has this crazy idea that you like me.

**Crazy Addiction: **Alice May Brandon you are so dead.

**Crazy Addiction: **Does she?

**The Unknown: **Yup, I assume she's lying.

**Crazy Addiction: **Sure.

**The Unknown: **You said 'sure' now I think you're lying. I think I really like you.

**Crazy Addiction: **Really, me too.

**The Unknown: **Wow, I thought you wouldn't because of the problem.

**Crazy Addiction: **Well yeah, it is a problem.

**The Unknown: **yup, we've never met. But maybe…

**Crazy Addiction: **Maybe?

**The Unknown: **We can be MSN boyfriend and girlfriend.

**Crazy Addiction: **I'd like that. But you can never ask me out on a real date.

**The Unknown: **Maybe we'll just have dinner at the same time and imagine we're on a date.

**Crazy Addiction: **Who knew you were a romantic?

**The Unknown: **I did read your story, which is a romance.

**Crazy Addiction: **True.

**The Unknown: **Listen, I have to go now. But I'll talk to you tomorrow?

**Crazy Addiction: **'Kay, Sweet dreams.

**The Unknown: **You too, girlfriend.

**---The Unknown logged off---**

I got up from the computer chair and jumped around the room like a crazy girl. Charlie came into the room to check if I was alright and I was so embarrassed. I just told him. I was just happy because Jasper finally asked Alice out. After he left to go back to the game and I logged off. I went to bed, with a big goofy smile on my face. I decided that I was going to torture Alice for what she did, even if it did have a happy ending.


End file.
